leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lumiose Museum
|translated_name=Miare Art Gallery |type=building |location=Lumiose City |region=Kalos |generation= |map=Kalos Lumiose City Map.png }} Lumiose Museum (Japanese: ミアレ Miare Art Gallery) is a large white building located on the North Boulevard of Lumiose City, north-west of Hotel Richissime, that houses many paintings of people and locations in the Pokémon world. Entrance to the museum is free, but the player may opt to purchase an audio guide for 200 for the duration of their visit that allows them to interact with boxes next to the paintings to learn more about them. Once the player reaches a certain level of , the audio guide becomes free. A number of the paintings in the museum are art that was released alongside previous Pokémon games or used in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Paintings 1F West Wing Sinnoh's :Audio guide: The Battle Frontier is a Pokémon battle facility located in the Fight Area in the Sinnoh region. :It consists of five buildings: the , the , the Battle Arcade, the Battle Hall, and the Battle Castle. Unova Region (depicting Castelia City) :Audio guide: Various kinds of Pokémon and people gathered in the region, so it's like a universal melting pot. :That's why the region is called Unova. Johto Region (depicting Ecruteak City) :Audio guide: The region is full of legends and old history related to Pokémon. East Wing The Courtyard of the Palace :Audio guide: The courtyard of the Parfum Palace. :A statue that celebrates cooperation between Pokémon and people stands in the courtyard. :This work is part of a series depicting sceneries that inspired overseas artists while they were traveling in Kalos. Glittering Cave :Audio guide: It's a dark and narrow cave. The source of its eerie light is a plant called . :This work is part of a series depicting sceneries that inspired overseas artists while they were traveling in Kalos. Laverre City :Audio guide: A city that looks like a hideaway for fairies. :A huge tree stands in the center, and the Pokémon Gym is nestled in the tree. :This work is part of a series depicting sceneries that inspired overseas artists while they were traveling in Kalos. Sundial :Audio guide: A sundial that shines, reflecting the setting sun. :For some reason, the artist depicted the sundial reflected in a mirror. Therefore, it's reversed. :This work is part of a series depicting sceneries that inspired artists from overseas while they were traveling in Kalos. 2F West Wing Town Volunteers :Audio guide: This work depicts volunteers working with Pokémon by feeding and grooming them. :In addition to showing the Pokémon what they can do for them, they bring people and Pokémon closer together. This painting is the art from the card Town Volunteers (Aquapolis 136). , the Gratitude Pokémon :Audio guide: In certain regions, people express gratitude on special occasions, such as birthdays or anniversaries, by giving a bouquet of Gracidea flowers. :This masterpiece is a moving tribute to the artist's departed mother. Mr. Briney's Compassion :Audio guide: This painting depicts an old man who keeps a flying Pokémon close at hand. :Incidentally, the man's name is Mr. Briney, and the 's name is Peeko. This painting is the art from the card Mr. Briney's Compassion (EX Dragon 87). East Wing Poké Ball Factory :Audio guide: This factory makes Poké Balls and ships them all over the Kalos region. :This painting is part of a series on technology in Kalos, and the ever-increasing number of Poké Balls expresses the artist's desire to be connected to all Pokémon. Kalos Power Plant :Audio guide: This plant uses gas from composting waste to generate electricity. :This painting is part of a series on technology in Kalos, and it expresses the sorrow of wanting to leave some legacy behind, even though we pass on and disappear. Kalos Power Plant :Audio guide: This power plant uses fire to generate electricity. :This painting is part of a series on technology in Kalos, and the fierce combustion fully communicates the passionate fire of the energy of life. Kalos Power Plant :Audio guide: This plant uses heat from the ground to generate electricity. :This painting is part of a series on technology in Kalos, and the plant is a sharp commentary on the hidden passion that lies just beneath everyone's surface. 3F Center Before defeating the : Nothing is on the wall. :Audio guide: A historical painting of Kalos is scheduled to adorn the wall. After defeating the Champion: The King, the Pokémon, and the Key (during chapter 4 of the Looker Bureau: "The painting is covered in graffiti.") :Audio guide: A painter in later years portrayed a king from 3,000 years in the past. :Many of the episodes depicted in this painting differ from historical facts. :For instance, we know that the king's was not at his side when he had the key to the ultimate weapon. :Nevertheless, the painter's technique is outstanding. West Wing Forest Guardian :Audio guide: This painting has an amusing story. :It is said that foresees seven different futures, mixes them together, and picks one. :The fact that Noctowl can see its surroundings even in darkness is the basis of the story. This painting is the art from the card Forest Guardian (Aquapolis 123). Fossil Excavator :Audio guide: It depicts a person and Pokémon excavating a Fossil in the Underground in Sinnoh. :It captures the delightful moment of discovery. This painting is the art from the card Fossil Excavator (Mysterious Treasures 111). Battle Subway :Audio guide: In the Unova region, the Battle Subway is a popular venue for Pokémon battles. :The artist has now devoted himself to battles. This is his last known work. East Wing and the Knight :Audio guide: This painting depicts a knight-errant who continues his travels with a Pokémon, Golurk. :The painting expresses the knight's identity and his suffering as its primary subjects. :It is regarded as an example of romanticism. A Man and :Audio guide: They say a man of power at the time forced the artist to add the Mythical Pokémon Mew to spread the word of how great he was. A Sketch of a Windmill :Audio guide: This sketch is by an artist known to be a polymath, as in someone with a wide-ranging knowledge of painting, architecture, and civil engineering. :The design of the windmill that stands in Dendemille Town today is based on this sketch. The Sea of Kalos :Audio guide: This piece is a key work in the rise of the realist movement. :It depicts with keen accuracy the scenery in an area near Coumarine City in Kalos. Farmers and Pokémon :Audio guide: It captures the lives of Pokémon and farmers who lived together with the land. :It was painted about 80 years ago and is regarded as an example of naturalism. A Castle in Kalos :Audio guide: Around the time the Parfum Palace was built, aristocrats who served the king created unique castles in their territories. :This work is highly praised as a piece that captures that period in time. Items in the west wing|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} In the anime The Lumiose Museum appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A professor named Belmondo and his creation, the Dark Clembot, planned to break into the museum as part of one of their crimes. However, their plans were foiled by , , and the original Clembot. Trivia * The painting A Sketch of a Windmill on the top floor is likely a reference to . The audio guide describes the painting's artist as a polymath, and the painting itself is similar in appearance to many of da Vinci's red chalk drawings. * An standing in front of A Man and Mew on the third floor responds with "De-gahh! ♪" when interacted with. This could be a reference to French Impressionist , the famous sculptor and painter. * A little girl sitting on a couch in the west wing of the third floor claims that a piece she drew is in the museum. * In the games, its exterior looks like the , whereas in the anime it is based on the , but without the crystal pyramid. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Lumiose Museum |de=Illumina-Kunstmuseum |fi=Lumiose-museo |fr_eu=Musée d'Illumis |it=Museo di Luminopoli |ko=미르박물관 Mireu |no=Lumiose museum |es_eu=Museo de arte de Luminalia |sv=Lumiose museum }} Category:X and Y locations de:Illumina City#Illumina-Kunstmuseum es:Museo de arte de Luminalia fr:Musée d'Illumis it:Museo di Luminopoli ja:ミアレびじゅつかん zh:密阿雷美术馆